Mother is a hero
by zutama
Summary: Ever wondered how Dolorosa escaped the grub mother? what life for her and The Sufferer was after their escape? how life was for the little mutant blood growing up? This is Dolorosa's, and later on more of the sufferer's story as they meet with their allies, grow up together, to leading the rebellion against the empress. This is my version of their transformation to legends.
1. The first encounter

Mother is a hero

The Sufferer/Signless, the Disciple, the Dolorosa, the Hellsman,

My name is Dolorosa, and I am one of the many beings that serve the grub mother. I once thought my fate was to rot in these underground caverns, serving the grub mother till my last days. That all changed the day I discovered him.

"Waah!" the cry echoed through the tunnel. I turned in a flash and looked inside. There, an abandoned grub was left. He was concealed in the shadows, so I picked him up to see him more clearly. "Gasp! A mutant blood!" I put him down, his red shell gleaming. _Of course, he was left here to die._

I turned around, fully intending to leave, when he cried out again. I looked over my shoulder, the unusually small grub alone in the semi-dark cavern.

Suddenly, I felt a strong feeling to protect him. Without thinking, I picked him up and began purring, nuzzling him in my chest. _What Is This Strong Feeling Of Protectiveness For Him? _

He chirped, his small face smiling up at me. I knew then, that I was not letting go of this child.

o0o0o0o

"Please, There Must Be A Way To Get Outside These Blasted Caverns." I looked up at the older troll woman who did dealings outside the caverns for our supplies. "It is dangerous child, and even if you could, it would be dangerous. You know very well none of you can get out of here. But if you are truly desperate, I have a plan." "Please, I Beg It Of You." she pursed her lips, "You can go through the secret passage, but beware of the guards at the end. Wait till they leave for the shift to change, then flee to the nearest town." I sighed in relief, "Thank You For Your Help Ma'am."


	2. Chapter 2

Well, even if no one gives any reviews, this girl will continue her story!

chapter 2: Emerging

Escape was no easy thing. The secret entrance was only visible at a certain time, which I had to stumble my way through. For a long time, all that was visible was the darkness, and I clutched to the little red grub in my arms. I stopped twice to feed the small grub some food the old woman had given me. I took out a small glass container and uncovered it. Instantly, the glow worms inside shined and I had to look away as to not blind myself. I put the glass box down and pulled out the mushed food. He smiled, his eyebrows giving him a mischievous look. His little legs flailed restlessly wile he gulped down the food. I sat down and began to stroke his back, "shoosh, shoosh, my little grub, shoosh." I let my mind wander as he chirped in my arms. Under what sign was he born? I had not bothered to check the day I found him. It was a day during the hot season, and the only sign that would be there for him was cancer, but I was not sure. Suddenly, a thought came to my head, " I know, ill call you Signless, for you do not have a definite sign." I laid down, putting the grub- no, Signless- next to me. I began to hum a song from long ago, its origins I had already forgotten, but at a better time. His little eyes began to droop, and pretty soon, he was snoring loudly. I giggled at his snores, only to find myself fall asleep with him.

when I next woke, I fed Signless once more and continued on the path. After an hour or so, the tunnel caught a light red hue from the sun above. I decided to move slower so that my shadow was not seen by anyone above. When it darkened, I was almost out of the tunnel. Suddenly, voices were heard from above and I stuck to the walls of the cavern, praying to not be discovered. "-shift is over, I got to go call in the next watch." I peered over as the sentry's shadow moved away from the opening. _Now may just be my only chance! _As soon as his footsteps receded, I darted out of the cavern and sprinted away. I hadn't realized that I had run into a giant plain. Bright lights from the nearby village shone in the night. Signless began to wiggle in my arms, and I was about to put him down when I noticed some weird green stuff growing on the ground. I put him down gently, and he began to roll in the ground, squealing in delight. I put my palm on the stuff, and felt that it was very soft. I sat down, bringing Signless into my arms. I sighed as I looked up at the silvery disk in the sky I had heard of all my life. "No, its called the moon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I just wanted to quickly thank iamsobadatusernames for encouraging me to post this chapter!**

Chapter 3: The Disciple

Current age in human years: 4

"Now, my boy, you must not tell a soul that I am your real lusus."

"But why not?"

"Because it is believed that trolls cannot raise their own children."

"But you raised me!"

"yes, but others of our kind believe it to be unnatural. You will learn as you get older."

Signless pouted, crossing his arms. I looked over his short mess of black hair to his little nubby horns protruding from his little head.

"why don't you go play with your friend disciple? I have to go to the market-"

"NO! I want to go with you!"

I sighed, he was always so stubborn. I rolled my eyes, crouching to his eye level, "fine, but if anyone asks about why we are walking together, tell them that your lusus is gone and that I am watching you until then." He smiled, then hugged me, digging his face into my chest.

"i love you."

"And I love you too dear."

"SSSIIIGGGNNNLLLEEESSSSS!" He ran out the door.

"Signless!"

"GAAH!"

I giggled as I opened the door. Signless's friend was disciple, and she loved to 'pounce' on him every time they met.

"do you want to purray with me, Signless?"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

she jumped off of him, helping him get up. She stuck her face close to his, "well?"

she had big eyes and feline-beast looking horns. She ran over to me, not letting Signless answer her.

"hello miss dolorosa!"

"hello, little disciple." she had a black shirt with green designs on it, including her leo sign.

"is it okay if he comes to purray with me? We won't be out at dark, I purromise!" Signless had run back to me, hiding behind my dress.

"i'm afraid not, child. For you see, we are going to the market to get a special present for Signless's lusus when he comes back."

She just smiled more brightly, "oh, okay, well play when you come back!" she turned and began to skip back to her house.

"ah, nothing can upset that girl-"

"Are we going to the market now?"

"yes, my boy, and also remember to not cut yourself, I don't want your blood color to be seen."

"Why not? I haven't even seen my blood."

"I will explain it to you when the time comes."

I slipped his hood on, being careful of his horns, before we left, hand-in-hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Just to be sure you understand:

_Signless's thoughts are in italics_

okay? Good, now enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4: The Magic-Boy

Current age in human years: 6

"come on Signless, I want to show you something!" The small catlike troll dragged Signless down one of the many dirt paths in the slums they lived in.

"What is so important that you have to freakin' drag me around like a small paw beast!"

"ssh!" She hid in the bushes next to a big clearing full of yellow glass. "get down here signless, they're coming now!" she whispered. He sighed and ducked down next to her, grimacing at the small branches scraping his skin. Suddenly, a boy limped into the crearing. After a few minutes the boy, who was around signless's age, approached the bushes they were hiding in.

He looked around, "hey, DC, you there?"

Disciple came out, "hello Psiionic, I wanted to introduce you to my furriend!" Disciple coaxed Signless out of the bushes, and he offered the other male troll a lopsided grin. "nice to meet you, Disciple has been dragging my but all over town to meet you." The other boy blushed lightly while they shook hands. Signless set his gaze on the other boy, becoming a little saddened. His shirt was full of holes and too big for his frame and he was covered in a slight blanket of dust. Dirt covered the inside of his nails and his hair was a big tangled mess.

"here," he took off his cloak, offering it to Psiionic. The boy's mismatched blue and red eyes widened.

"you're giving thith to me?"

"of course, your shirt is falling off and you are in need of something else." The golden boy looked in amasement at the other, no one had ever given him anything exept dirty looks and occasionally curses. But this boy had given him kindness, which he never even really got from his lusus since he went crazy.

"... thanth thignless."

Signless smiled, then gave him a quizzical look. "why is one of your eyes red and the other blue?"

he rubbed the back of his neck, "well, I wath born like thith.-"

"show him the magic, psiionic!" disciple was jumping up and down in exitement.

Signless raised a brow, "magic?"

"well, ith not magic DC... just look." he turned away from us and grunted. Suddenly, thwo red and blue lights shot out of his eyes. He turned to us, panting a bit, "well?"

"that was so cool!" signless grasped psiionics hand. He smiled at him, seeming truly amazed.

That is, until disciple held both their hands. "we should all be furriends!" they all looked at eachother and smiled. That was when their epic friendship began.


End file.
